femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Camille (Power Rangers Jungle Fury)
Camille (Holly Shanahan) was the redeemed villainess in the 2008 TV series "Power Rangers Jungle Fury". Camille was Dai Shi's servant, who remained in his palace for 10,000 years. When Dai Shi returned in Jarrod's body, she resumed her role as his second in command. She was an ill-tempered user of the Chameleon spirit, which gave her the ability to camouflage into her backgrounds and use her tongue as a weapon in battle. She could change into a chameleon-like warrior for her battle mode, using a pair of sai as her weapons of choice. Camille is followed, and annoyed by, the tiny fly, Flit. She once fought him as a human and cursed him by changing him into his current form and then swallowed him. As a part of the curse, Flit must stay in Camille's stomach or die. While she normally shows him aggression, she has shown a softer side to him meaning she may care about him. Camille had successfully stolen the Control Dagger from Dominic to give to Jarrod. When at the Rhino Nexus, she was attacked by Sand Snakes only to be saved by Dai Shi. Camille later informed Jarrod/Dai Shi that Dr. Silvia Jennings has five of the Crystal Eyes when the time of the revival draws near. She infiltrated the Research Center and obtained the 5 Crystal Eyes only to fight Casey. The Rinshi that seized Dr. Jennings served as a diversion for Camille to get away with the Crystal Eyes and present them to Jarrod/Dai Shi. Following the destruction of Unidoom, Camille concludes that she needs Rinzin Power and tries to convince some of the Phantom Beast Warriors to give her some, but they act like she is joking and refuse. Camille appeared as a hostess on the TV game show "Blow That Dough" in a plot to get the Rangers cancelled. This was thwarted when RJ sent Casey's morpher through the TV. Once Dai Shi becomes the Phantom Beast King, he makes Camille into a Phantom Beast General and gives her Rinzin Power. With her suggestion, she receives the spirit of the Phoenix. She would later be referred to, in this new form, by Scorch and Snapper, as Camille Phoenix. She fought with a spiritless Casey and a Rinzin deprived Whiger when they arrived to free the other Rangers, bested by the combined efforts of the two Tiger Spirits. She stole a cloning formula from a scientist named Maryl Snyder and used it on Grinder. Afterwards, Camille begins to become targeted by Scorch as she is unknowingly helping Jarrod regain control over himself due to the fact that it is really Jarrod that has feelings for her, rather than Dai Shi. When Jarrod was being attacked by Dai Shi after separating (because he makes the decision to refrain from destroying Casey), Camille ran in to protect Jarrod, losing her Rinzin powers and immortality in the process. Soon after, she helps the rangers in battling Scorch and destroying Snapper. Afterwards, she joins Jarrod when he leaves the team in guilt for having unleashed Dai Shi but upon hearing that the Rangers were about to be destroyed left to help them, having truly decided to be good. She then managed to save the rangers' lives and was accepted by the rest of the team. After Dai Shi was destroyed, Camille is last seen being a new student alongside Jarrod in the Pai Zhuq Academy, with Casey as the main instructor. Camille was not shown to have fought in the final between the Legendary Rangers and the Armada. Trivia *Holly Shanahan appeared as Leelee Pimvare in the 2006 TV series "Power Rangers Jungle Fury". Gallery 720full-camille-(power-rangers).jpg MV5BMzcwODc0NDAyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDAyMDY2MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BNDg0OGFlODUtOTIyMy00NjY1LTkxZWUtYjg5MzI2MWY2NGRjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjQ4ODE4MzQ@._V1_.jpg screenshot_11046.png MV5BY2ZlNzExZTgtMDcwOC00ZTFmLThjM2EtNDVlMTgyYWE2Y2MxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzU1NzE3NTg@._V1_.jpg prjf-vi-camille.jpg tumblr_mk1z6nT2iI1s4u1mvo6_250.gif tumblr_pa6pfvOrOh1w0hsrlo3_500.png.jpeg tumblr_mk1z6nT2iI1s4u1mvo2_250.gif 11-02.png screenshot_11048.png 29-02.PNG imagescamille.jpeg Camille.png Camille-Phoenix.png 11-06.PNG 328full-camille-(power-rangers).jpg screenshot_11047.png Category:Blog posts Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Redeemed Category:Leather Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Military Officer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Henchwoman Category:Not So Bad After All